Hide and Seek
by TTCyclone
Summary: Chloe gets caught with her hardest task yet...babysitting. Only when one of the kids runs into a graveyard...well, things can't be pretty. Slight C/D, but not much
1. Chapter 1

_OK, first let me just say that I LOVE THIS SERIES!!! ^^ I'm addicted to it. Second, I have no clue where this idea came from. I just love the thought of Chloe babysitting. And third, THIS IS NOT A CHOLE/DEREK!!! If you don't like it, I suggest you leave right now. I own nothing, the first chapter is short, and review please! _

_ 'I can do this,'_ I told myself one more time. You're probably thinking, "Chloe? Babysitting? Yeah right!" but hey, there is a first time for everything.

Here's the thing: Andrew is nice and everything, but I just don't feel too comfortable allowing him to pay for everything that I need. And, plus, I'm getting really bored at Andrew's place. Don't get me wrong; I mean, a bed, a shower, and plenty of food is great compared to what I've gotten stuck with in the past.

But according to Tori, I'm just a "lazy little brat who just sits around all day because the world revolves around me." I actually kind of got a kick out of that, but she is actually right. I haven't done anything productive ever since the night I helped Derek avoid being a wolf.

So here I am, on my way to the Thomas household, thinking about what could go wrong. Nothing. At least, if the Edison group doesn't burst down the door with the SWAT team behind them telling me to get in the car with a gun at my head. But what are the chances of that?

Derek didn't want me to actually do this. Simon thought it would be great. He was always good with kids. Tori just plain didn't care. Andrew said it wasn't necessary. But I am going to do it anyway.

"If you need help, or you think the Edison group is nearby, or there's a body lying somewhere, just call me and we're get you out of there, OK?" Derek had told me for the fifteenth time before I left. He worries way too much. "The last thing we need is a headline screaming, _Dark haired teenager is seen running around and scaring local residence with zombies on her tail_ because that would be a straight giveaway."

"I'll be fine," I had told him. "Besides, when have I ever been wrong before?"

He opened his mouth to answer.

"Don't answer that!" I had said quickly. And now, here I am, on a bus, thinking this over. I had a cell phone, and could call Derek. But that won't be necessary…right? I mean, I had talked to Mrs. Thomas on the phone before I left, and she said that she had three children; one seven year old girl, one four year old boy and one two year old boy.

I could totally do this.

I had reached the house. It was a decent size, and it was kind of in the middle of nowhere. There was a forest around the back of the house, and a garden in front of it. The garden had those little cheep lawn gnomes in front of it, and fake rocks engraves with silly little things like, "weeds go away" and "welcome". If that didn't scream happy cheery home, I didn't know what did.

The house was actually pretty cute. It looked like the house out of Cinderella. White, brown, tiny hint of black, lots of windows; really nice. I walked up the porch steps and took in a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I knocked three times on the brown front door.

I was a necromancer. I could bring dead people back to life. I could escape ghosts that wanted revenge on me for slamming them into their bodies by accident. I could do this. Besides, three kids. What could go wrong? 


	2. Chapter 2

_I actually kind of forgot about this…only in Social Studies today we talked about Shamans, and I instantly thought of Liz. Then I remembered this story! So, here's the next chapter!_

A short slightly plump woman with blonde hair opened the door. She looked at me, looking relieved.

"Are you Mrs. Thomas?" I asked.

"Yes. Um…there is a list of phone numbers on the fridge…Their bedtime is eight, and if anything goes wrong, just call our neighbor, Betty. She has experience. There is also a note on everything you seed to know on the kitchen table…" Mrs. Thomas seemed both relieved that I was there, and also not wanting to go. "I won't be home until at least eleven." She looked at me, studying me. I tried to look like I could do this. "Are you _sure_ you can do this Chloe?"

"Everything will be fine," I reassured her. She looked relieved…if only I could get Derek to believe me for once…he was probably sitting next to the phone right now, waiting for me to call.

I almost laughed, but caught myself just in time. Still I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, in that case…" Mrs. Thomas turned from me and hugged three children that I just now noticed. Man, they were short! "Be good for Chloe now," she told her children.

"Ok mommy," said all three kids in unison. A car pulled up on the side of the street and honked it's horn loudly.

"Alright, see you in a few hours!" Mrs. Thomas told me, and then hurried into the car. The car drove off, and also disappearing with my chance to back out of this. What?! No, no way. I could _totally_ do this.

I walked in the house (it looked even more cute on the inside) and closed the door behind me. Then I turned my attention to the children in front of me. The girl had blond hair like her mother, tied back in two pigtails. She had a white shirt and a purple skirt on that matched her eyes. She was smiling at me; see, even she thought I could do this! Her left hand was out in mid-air, like holding someone's hand that wasn't there. What the…?

I moved my eyes to the boy--the four year old, I should say--and over took him. He had a yellow shirt on, with the most littlest jeans on I have ever seen. I didn't know they made jeans for kids…huh…his eyes were blue, his hair was messy and black, and he had a few freckles. He was clutching a light blue blanket in his right hand.

Next was the little two year old. He had on a set of green footie pajamas and a chunk of blonde hair in the middle of his little head. He had one tooth that stuck out…it looked really cute actually. His eyes were blue as well.

"Hi," I said cheerfully, trying not to scare them. "My name is Chloe. What are your names?" I tried to speak slowly, only it didn't sound too good.

"I'm Heidi," said the little girl. "And that's Alex"--she pointed to her four year old brother-- "and that's Haden."

"Well aren't you the happy one," I told her. Heidi smiled. "Ok, so you mom said there was a note on the kitchen table…?" I got up and looked around. I walked into the living room, Heidi following me, Alex and Haden on her heels. There was a door that lad into the kitchen, and I walked in. There, like Mrs. Thomas had said, was a note. I read it quickly.

Chloe:

There is a list of emergency numbers on the fridge. I don't think that the children will be a problem for you. Heidi will help you out. If you feel like your drowning, our neighbor Betty has had experience with them, so feel free to ask her anything. Make sure you lock all the doors and what ever you do DO NOT LET ALEX OUTSIDE. He tends to run off sometimes, and Haden sometimes follows him. I'll be back around eleven, see you then.

I looked down at Heidi. She looked up at me. What did Mrs. Thomas mean by, "don't let Alex outside"? Where on earth did he run off to? And something told me in my gut, that I didn't want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I lied. I lied like a dog (lol Derek…). This probably **_**is**_** going to become a C/D. I've been reading too much of those fics out there, and I guess I'm starting to lean towards it ^_^. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yeah, I know really short…oh well, bite me.**_

**Ok, I totally could not do this. Within the first hour of my babysitting, Haden was crying, Alex was whining, and Heidi kept trying to tell me what and what not to do. I had rounded up Alex and Haden on the couch and tried to calm Haden down. Only, he ended up chewing on Alex's blanket.**

"**MINE!" shouted Alex, trying to yank it from Haden. Haden didn't budge. Great…was Haden teething? "Gimme!" **

**This went on for a few minutes, and I officially gave up on trying to calm them down. My eyebrow twitched. **

"**QUIET!" I yelled over them. Ooops…they looked kinda freaked out. Haden let Alex pull his blanket from his mouth. "Just…stay here for a second!" I told them. I walked back into the kitchen, rubbing my temples with my fingertips. **

**I debated with myself if I should call Derek or not. Wait…he was a freaking werewolf! What could he do?! He would probably scare the kids more then me. A laugh bubbled up to my lips, only I didn't let it through. It reminded me of the night when we had to run from Liam and Ramon. **

**I shuttered. That had been…what? A week ago? And we had lost sight of them…which meant that they were still out there…I sudden thought floated up into my mind. **_**What if they were hunting Derek? **_

**I quickly shoved the thought away. I was save here. A Necromancer babysitting three kids. How normal is that?**

**I walked back into the living room…to find it empty. **

**Crud.**

**Mrs. Thomas said not to let Alex outside…but the last time I checked the doors, they were all locked…but then again, this house wasn't very child-proof…Praying that I hadn't screwed up, I raced down the hall, looking for the kids.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the bold-ness in the last chapter, I hate my laptop…stupid glitch…grrr…Whatever, I own nothing!_

* * *

First I looked in the bathroom. I opened the door, and there was Haden, chewing on the sink.

"Get off of there!" I scolded him, prying his teeth from the sink. Was he seriously teething already? And what kind of baby teethes on the _sink_? Holding him in my arms, I walked down the rest of the hall.

Next I walked into one of the bedrooms. Alex was jumping on his parent's bed, laughing. I set Haden down and caught his arm.

"Don't bounce on here, you could fall!" Oh my God I'm sounding like my mother. Creepy…

Picking up Haden again, and holding Alex's wrist, I continued my search for Heidi. She wasn't anywhere in the hallway. I checked the living room again. Nada. It was now dark, and Mrs. Thomas would be home soon…

I could just imagine me explaining to her how I had lost one of her kids…oh yeah, that would go over well. Still holding the other two so I didn't loose them, I went into the kitchen.

I was about to leave and call 911 or something when I caught her out of the corner of my eye. She was outside, just sitting on a wooden bench, her hand still in the air as if holding something huge. But…no one was there.

I unlocked the glass sliding door and pushed it open. Heidi looked at me when I walked out.

"Oh hi," she said, as if sitting outside in the dark was normal for a little girl.

"Heidi, what on Earth are you doing out here?!"

"Oh, Bobby didn't like being cooped up inside, so we went outside. And I had to stay with him because he's scared of the dark."

I blinked twice. _Bobby…? _Oh, her imaginary friend! I never had any when I was a little kid, I always had ghosts*…ok, wrong place to go there. I sat Haden down and let go of Alex's hand so I could kneel down to her level.

"Well, why not just shrink Bobby down and then we can go back inside, ok?" I didn't like it out here…and something in the back of my mind was telling me that I needed to get the kids inside…something about Alex…?

"Bobby can't shrink down!"

I sighed. This was going to be a long night. Suddenly I heard Haden shriek and I turned to see what upset him. Alex was gone. He was running off into the night, to God knows where.

"Alex!" I had completely forgotten. Where was he going? I was going to run after him, only I tripped over…something huge (and…invisible…?) and Heidi screamed too.

"Bobby, no come back!"

I quickly got up and brushed myself off. There was a tear in the knee of my jeans…dang it…

"Heidi, where did Alex-"

"And Bobby!" she cried.

"-and Bobby-go?" I asked, hoping no where at all.

"Well," said Heidi, with wide eyes, "whenever Alex is outside, he runs…he runs…"

"Yes…?" I prodded. C'mon I didn't have all night.

"To the graveyard down the street," she finished. Then it hit me. I would have to go after him.

"G-graveyard?"

* * *

_*ok, I was reading The Summoning again, (I can't wait until May 1!!!!) and in the beginning prologue, it says that mini Chloe talks to ghosts in the basement. Only, why doesn't she remember it when she grows up? I don't know. But, she does here in my story. Ok then, review please! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Now that I finally finished my FOP fic, I can have more time to finish this! WAHOO YAY!!! Yeah…whatever…DISCLAIMER: but, if I DID own them, I wouldn't make all my readers wait until MAY 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

_'Ok, ok, ok,' _I repeated in my head. _'I'm a Necromancer; about to enter a graveyard…I have to stay calm.'_ But I knew _that_ was a lie. I can't help it when I raise the dead! And worse, I've got three kids.

I can't freak them out. Because if I did, they would tell their mom. Mom would tell the police. The Edison group is probably snooping around here still, so they would most likely find out about a report on zombies.

Not to mention explaining everything to Mrs. Thomas…

Now how can you miss the fun in _that_?

Because the kids were so young, I couldn't just leave them home alone. Thus, I had to bring them along. Grabbing a flashlight and my cell, I closed the door and started to walk across the street.

Damn it, why hadn't I noticed that stinkin' graveyard when I came here? It was too far away, I realized, to trigger that little feeling in the back of my head whenever I get near a body.

"Kids running off into a graveyard," I murmured to myself. "Yeah that would have been nice to know ahead of time."

I never noticed how odd Heidi looked without her hand up in the air. She just kept looking down and pouting. Poor kid. As for Haden…well, he was just being Haden.

"I promise we'll get Bobby back," I reassured her. How hard was it to find an imaginary friend in a graveyard? Oh very hard…But since she could see him and I couldn't, she could do the finding.

Heidi looked up at me with shiny eyes. She sniffled, then mumbled an "Ok" and looked down again.

I felt just fine, walking along the dark lawn, when all of a sudden it hit me. I staggered back – it was like that little muscle tweak was going crazy. I could feel them all, just lying in the dirt…rotting…

"Chloe? Are you OK?" asked Heidi, suddenly more concerned for me then Bobby. What was my answer? I certainly _wasn't_ fine.

"Um…I'll be…ok," I managed to get out. It was hard to talk. It was like an invisible force, like too much gravity, pulling down on me, willing me to stay put. But I ignored it.

I treaded forward, my legs aching; begging me to stop. But I couldn't. I wanted to jump slightly when we got near the first headstone.

_Calm Chloe. Just gotta stay calm._

Yeah, that sure is easy, when two kids are staring at you and you can barely move.

_Just get in, get Alex, and GET OUT._

Easier said then done.

"Bobby!" gasped Heidi, running off.

"Heidi! Get back here!" I cried, setting down Haden on one of those benches that you can find in the middle of an area. What I always wanted to know was why on Earth people would place benches in a _graveyard_? Even before I knew I was a Necromancer, I always hated graveyards.

She had disappeared into the darkness, and I couldn't see her anymore. I jumped when a twig cracked behind me. I whirled around, desperately trying to find the source.

_Calm, calm, gotta stay calm._

"A-Alex?" I asked, trying to hear a voice…a non-dead, still-human voice.

_Calm, calm…stay calm…_

I walked forward a couple steps. Oh God, please, _please_ let this be Alex.

"Alex," I said, firmer this time. I sounded more confident then I really was. Something was scraping against what sounded like…_stone._

I froze. That little feeling in my head was going bezerk. A smell too…God I knew that smell. Like, something was rotting…I shut me eyes.

_Calm, calm…stay calm Chloe! Stay calm! Don't raise the dead!_

Too late…

Somewhere in the opposite direction, Heidi screamed.

_Calm, calm, calm, calm-_

Then it sounded like there were more. That awful scraping and dragging sound…that limp moaning…

_CALM, CALM, CALM, CALM, CALM!_

I didn't know the meaning of the work 'calm' anymore. I wanted to shout in my head for that little voice to shut up. I knew I had to open my eyes sooner or later…so I did.

_Ten._

At least ten. I raised ten. All of them crawling towards me…

I lost it. And I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm really sry about not updating. Family over for the holidays, you know the drill, and the computer is my enemy…whatever, R&R, I own nothing!_

_**WARNING**__: I suck at gooey writing, so this chapter might stink. If you're not happy, don't say I didn't warn ya. _

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming anymore. The one that was closest to me lifted up its head.

One side was still covered in rotting flesh – the other was just pure bone. There was a maggot in its left empty eye socket, just wiggling around. I wanted to throw up. It dragged itself towards me, clawing the ground with its bony hand.

I shut my eyes again. _I_ had the power here. Me. Not them. I had to bite back a shriek when cold and thin fingers found my ankle.

Taking a deep breath (I took it through my nose, which was a mistake; it reminded me of my…guests) I steadied myself, and pictured them crossing back over. Allowing them to pass through – apologizing again and again. The fingers lost a little of their grip and I peeped an eye open.

They had stopped. Thank God. I moved my leg out of the way, and the body collapsed on the ground. Its fingers were still around my ankle. I gingerly pried them off, and then nudged the corpse away.

Well, I had to do something about the bodies. How creepy would it be if someone later would take a morning stroll through here, and see ten rotted corpses just lying around? Yeah, that would be _really_ great.

So (not wanting to touch them anymore then I needed to) I edged the bodies back in their rightful graves with my foot, and padded the dirt back around it.

Now all I needed to do was find the kids. I jogged to a different part of the yard, that little feeling going crazy again. Why was it -?

I heard more scraping against stone. _What?_ Didn't I just-?

Then I realized something.

This place was huge.

I had only raised _one_ _section_.

Which meant: whatever section I went in – no matter how hard I tried not to – I would end up raising it.

Which meant another thing: This was going to be a loooooong night.

* * *

**(Derek's POV)**

"Dude, she's _not_ gonna call," Simon told me for the five billionth time. I was just sitting on the couch by my phone, waiting. Simon had been bothering me all night. "Give her some slack," he had said at one point. "Our girl can handle this."

Yeah, well I'd like to say "I told you so" if the next morning the Edison group came banging on the door.

Maybe I _am_ overreacting. Chloe might be a _little _danger prone, and she _might_ just be a Necromancer, but who's to say that she won't get into trouble?

Who the _hell_ am I kidding?

"I know that," I growled. Simon held up his hands in defense and started mindlessly flipping through the TV channels, staying on one for about half a second before moving on.

Still. She's the kind of girl that would be in _huge_ trouble and say, "I can handle it!" when really she can't. But I guess that's just Chloe for ya.

Plus, Simon has been mumbling things about how I overreact all night. Only thing is, being a Werewolf, I think he forgot that I could hear him.

"You're kinda getting paranoid," Simon said.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I meant to mumble that," he said quickly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

It wouldn't hurt to…check up on her, right?

…_right?_

Now I was starting to fight with myself. Great. Now I've got a conscience. I give up and flip the phone open, dialing the familiar number. Simon's eyes flash over to me.

"What are you doing?" he asks, normally as possible, like I'm _not _calling a Necromancer, but a pizza guy who is 30 minutes late.

"I'm just gonna see if she's alright," I answer, getting a blank look from him. "What?"

He just looks at me again, then turns away, mumbling, "Nothin'."

Wait…I _knew_ that face. It was the face he gave dad whenever he was checking out another woman…

I shook my head, getting that thought out. Chloe and I aren't…Well I mean, we're not…at least, I don't think…

The phone rang and she finally picked up, snapping me away from that thought.

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

I was just sending them all back in my mind when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It cut off my concentration, so only a few of them got sent back, not them all.

Cursing, I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said, my tone aggravated as I inched back from the groping hands of the corpse nearest me.

"Chloe?"

_Derek?_ What the heck did he want?

"Ya?" A hand shot out of the grave next to me and I yelped.

"Is everything ok?" he asked me.

'_Yeah, everything's just fine and dandy, I'm just here in a graveyard, searching for three kids, and raisin' dead people! Nothing out of the ordinary here!'_

"Everything is…great, yeah, fine," I said, trying to send back the spirits. It's hard when you're on the phone.

"You sure?" he asks, not believing me. There's a shocker.

"Yes, I'm sure and – HA!" I couldn't help it. I got them all sent back while on the phone! Try and do that, Michael Phelps!

"What?" he asked, quicker this time.

"Nothing, I'm just…playing a bored game with the kids and –"

I stopped myself again. I could finally see Alex, frantically weaving in and out between tombstones.

"I gotta go now bye!" I said quickly, hanging up the phone, but not before I heard him almost shout, "Hey wait a second!"

Yep. Derek was gonna kill me for that.

Which also proves another thing.

Necromancers should _never_ babysit. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**OMG, why is my brain having so many awesome ideas for stories lately?! WHY GOD, WHY?! Well, I'm feeling like a bad, bad author, I've left this story alone for too long. *puppy dog eyes* can you forgive me? **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, lalalalalalalalala filler text, lalalalalalalalala!!! **_

_

* * *

_

**I run over to Alex and grab his hand. Because I've already raised this part of the graveyard, no one comes out to 'greet' us. Thank goodness. **

"**Alex, are you OK?" I ask him. He's shaking, probably from fear, and he clings to my leg, saying nothing. "Ok, well we need to find your sister and brother…" **

**I turn around, looking for someone - anyone - the kids, a police officer, even a pizza guy would work; just anyone who wasn't already dead. I see Haden, crawling over to me. Well he's off the checklist…**

**I pick him up and he - like Alex - is shaking. Oh yeah, I'm **_**totally**_** not good at babysitting. **

"**Alex, do you know where Heidi is?" I ask him. He looks up and shakes his head, tears streaming from his eyes. Aww…that would be really sad if it weren't such a desperate situation. **

"**Um…ok…" **

**Another stupid twig cracks behind be and I whirl around. This better be good…**

"**Heidi," I say, "Heidi if that's you, you need to come out and stop freaking me out!"**

**No reply. Okaaay, so what if it's **_**not**_** Heidi? Another zombie? Joy to the world. SO I shut my eyes and try sending it back - **

**- Only to stumble back for a minute. I had used too much power (I guess) and nothing **_**dead **_**was there. At least, nothing huge like…what was once a human being. So I squint in the darkness. What-?**

**Then I see something. A dark and tall figure. Like someone I recognize-**

"**Derek?" I whisper. **

**Nothing. I try louder this time.**

"**Derek, if that's you this is **_**so**_** not funny anymore!" My voice cracks and I think, **_**'when was it ever funny?' **_

**I hear footsteps and turn again. Heidi - the answer to my prayers - comes running over. **

"**Leave her alone, dog man!" she cries. "Bobbie, get 'im!" **

"**Heidi, what are you-?" I start, but then I duck. A huge tree branch falls suddenly, and swings and misses me, and hit's the dark figure. I hear a grunt of pain as the branch hits him/her and they go flying back.**

**But oh my God.**

**I know the voice. **

**No way.**

**Nuh-uh.**

**Oh God please no.**

**But yes, it's him alright.**

_**Liam. **_

"**C'mon kids, lets get out of here!" I cry and - still holding Alex and Haden, Heidi running along me - make a dash for the gate out of here. I let go of Alex's hand (he can run too) I whip out my phone and call the familiar number. He picks up on the second ring.**

"**Chloe, what the hell did you-" he starts, but I'm not gonna let him yell at me right now.**

"**Derek, listen to me. I don't care if your gonna shout until my ears bleed, or rip off my head or whatever the **_**shit**_** your thinking of right now, but just shut up and listen to me. Heidi-"**

"**Heidi?"**

"**One of the kids." I lower my voice to a whisper. "I think she's like Liz!" **

"**You mean a shaman?"**

"**I dunno, but the tree branch broke off and kit Liam-"**

"_**What?!"**_

**Damn it. I shouldn't have told him. I stop, and wince. **

"**Look, long story short, I'm in a graveyard with three kids, Liam was in the trees, I think Heidi moved the tree branch, and now I'm running for my Godforsaken life!"**

"**That's it, I'm coming to get you!"**

"**Sure, do whatever, just make sure-"**

**I tripped, and the phone fell out of my hand. Alex and Heidi trip as well, Haden tumbles from me. I wince when I hear one of their heads crack on a tombstone. No wait - it's mine. Pain began to from in my head, and black dots blurred my vision. **

**Not now! What about the…kids…have…to…get…house…them…back…I couldn't think straight, and darkness took over my mind. **


	8. Chapter 8

_AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SDLKFEITKVJD;LKFJAN ARENVAJF;NVA I HATE MY LAPTOP WITH THAT STUPID GLITCH THAT MAKES EVERYTHING BOLD!!!! *aggravated sigh* Sorry…my Cosmo-Muse is singing louder then my Derek-Muse, which is why I haven't been updating very often. Ya know how hard it is for you to write something when your hearts not in it? _

_But oooooh, is Heidi a shaman? *GASP* _

_ I OWN NOTHING!!!! _

* * *

**(Derek's POV)**

I swear, I can't leave that girl alone for five minutes. Chloe was gone for what? An hour? An hour and a half? I don't know, and I honestly don't give a damn.

I sighed, aggravated, as I sped down the old country road that I was on.

And yes, I was driving.

No, I don't have a license. It's kinda hard to stop and apply for one when you're on the run from a stalker group of people who are hell-bent on keeping you 'safe'. Plus, I've dealt with worse things then cops.

My brother was a Sorcerer! My…Er, acquaintance, was a Witch! And my friend was a Necromancer for Pete sake! Cops were waaaaay down on the 'be scared of list'.

As I drove into the cul-de-sac road that Simon had told me was the Thomas' house.

I didn't stop at their house though. I had to find the graveyard-

I clutched the steering wheel until my knuckles turned pale…er.

Didn't Chloe _know_ that there was a graveyard here?! It's just like, '_hey, I'm here, come raise the dead so we can get busted by the people who are trying to kill us!_'

…but then again, it _is_ Chloe…

As I pulled into the graveyard road, I saw a couple of little kids run out of the yard, briefly coming into the light of my headlights. It was at least ten! What were those kids doing out here?

I got out of the car and was immediately greeted by the smell of rotting flesh. Chloe had been here. That's for sure.

"Chloe?" I called, seeing a couple of corpses lying around out of their graves. I kinda kicked one back inside of the grave because I felt bad, but I wasn't going to act as Chloe's clean up crew.

I just needed to find her.

I need to find her, and kill her, then possibly get Simon to bring her back to life (could he do that?) so I could kill her again, and again, and again, and –

The scent hit me, and Chloe had been right.

Liam had been here.

Either looking for me or, (and the thought sickened me so much) looking for Chloe. But he just wanted me, right?

…right?

"Chloe?" I called again, louder. "Chloe, damn it, you better not be dead! That's my job."

Still no answer.

I guess my wolf senses kicked in, because I could smell her – that black hair dye mixed with dirt, baby drool, and -

_Blood?_

If Liam even touched her, I swear I'm gonna –

I started shaking in fury and thinking of the many ways how I could kill Liam (for some reason, it kinda calmed me down), I followed her scent. I come across another body, only it's different.

It's in the middle of no where. No, I mean, where one body was raised, normally there would be like, five more around it. But this one was just by itself. And there isn't a grave open. I was about to move on when it twitched slightly. Which means Chloe should be near here.

"Chloe!"

Still nothing! What is wrong with-?!

Then it hits me.

That _is _Chloe. Unconscious and bleeding. And for a moment I don't know what to do. It's like I'm in shock.

Who-?

What-?

So many questions came to mind, but I just shut my mouth and knelt next to her, and tried shaking her awake.

"Chloe!" The blood is mainly coming from her head, and some of it is on the tombstone near her head…so she probably tripped. A small smile appeared on my lips and I was surprised to see it. But hey, it's typical Chloe.

I try shaking her again, and then I realize that Liam might still be around here. I try and get his scent, but I can't get anything.

Which is good.

And also bad, because he could just be getting out of range so he could come back later. So I probably needed to get her and me – mainly her – away from here, babysitting or not.

Picking Chloe up, I weaved in and out of the dead bodies and various open graves, almost falling into one. When I got to the car, I shifted her into my left arm and opened the door of the car.

Awkwardly putting her in the passenger seat, I shut the door and got in to the driver side. I turned the key into the car – actually, _Andrew's_ car – and drove out of the graveyard and into the driveway of the Thomas house.

Talk about fairytale house.

Getting Chloe out of the car again and opening the house door, I walked inside and set her down on the living room couch. God, this house was even worse on the inside. Where did the designer get these ideas anyway, from _Cinderella_? _Snow White_?

And Chloe said something about kids…

…_what kids?_

I didn't see any kids in the living room…maybe they were hiding from me. Not the first time I freaked someone out by the way I looked…It seemed forever for Chloe to get used to me 'sneaking up on her'.

I grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen, and wet it. Then I dabbed it on the gash in Chloe's head. It was kinda deep…

She winced in her sleep, and moaned a little.

This was all my fault. I should have forced her to stay at Andrew's with us. But then how Hitler would I sound then?

And the real question is: would she have listened to me?

No.

She _never_ listens.

Ever.

I'm about to go get another paper towel (the one I have now is almost soaked in blood) but Chloe opens her eyes and looks at me.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, BOOO right? WRONG! XD Review! _

_Oh, and a note to __**Moon-Called-Princess**__: is ":)" all you can ever say in a review? XD _


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok, I'm sure all of you have heard about my boyfriend dilemma (and if not, then you aren't a nice person :P (lol jk!). But my head hasn't really been in the mood for necromancers lately, and that explains the lateness of this chapter. Sorry. _

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

I felt something warm and wet on my forehead. My eyes fluttered open and I almost had a heart attack. Huge green eyes were staring at me; and I jumped. Only a second later did I realize that it was Derek.

"Derek! What are you doing here? Wait…where am I?" I ask. I'm laying down on a lumpy couch, and Derek has a blood soaked paper towel. My first thought is-

"Oh my God did you get hurt?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"No, you did," he said simply.

"What do you mean-?" I started to ask. But I got my answer while I tried sitting up. It's like somebody hit me with a baseball bat. I must've looked dazed -because I _felt_ dazed - and Derek pushed me back down.

"You hit your head. Er - I think you did. I dunno," he shrugs. "I just came because a necromancer I know was _in a damn graveyard!_"

I winced. One second he looks concerned, the next he hates me. Typical Derek for ya.

"Look - it wasn't my fault. Alex -," I stop dead.

"What?" asked Derek. He must've been expecting a full on assault argument here.

_Alex._ What about the kids? Where are they? Are they still in the graveyard with those dead people? And what about Liam? Did he get them?

"Look, Chloe, I didn't _see_ any kids when I got you out of the graveyard, so I don't think they were even _with_ you," he tells me.

There was silence as I just let that sink in. Okay, so the kids _were_ with me, I know that. Alex was the one who made me go in that godforsaken place to begin with! But if Derek came and got me out of there…and _he_ didn't see them…did they somehow get out of there themselves? Or - even worse - were they still there?

I stood up, and I totally ignored the sensation of vertigo that was coming on. Derek looked kinda surprised for a second. I headed for the door, but - darn his werewolf quickness - he beat me too it.

"Where the _hell_ are you going?"

"I'm _going_ to go get those kids back from the graveyard before-" I stopped. I heard something, and apparently so did Derek, because he stiffened. It was the sound of a creaking door.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"Why are you askin' me?"

"Hello? You're the _werewolf_ with _enhanced senses_!" I hissed. He rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something when I heard a girl's voice - Heidi's voice - call out,

"C-Chloe?"

I didn't know how the heck those kids had gotten back in the house, and honestly, I didn't care.

"Who's - HEY!" Derek protested as I pushed him towards the sliding glass door.

"Shut up!" I hissed. Ya know, pushing a train going the opposite direction is probably _easier_ then pushing a stubborn werewolf. "You'll probably freak the kids out I they see you! Now…_go_!"

He looked at me for a second, then went out the door himself. Thank you!

"I'll wait in the car then," he said.

"Wait, _car_?"

Derek smirked at me, then walked out the open glass door and closed it behind him.

"Chloe?" asked Heidi again, only louder this time. I turned around and followed the sound of her voice, and it lead me into their parent's bedroom.

"Yes?"

They looked relieved to see me - er, at least Heidi did.

"W-what were those things that t-tried to-"

"Heidi, that was only a nightmare. You fell asleep after Bobby read you a story," I said, hoping she would buy it, so I won't have to explain anything. She looks at me with these huge innocent eyes, then at the air, where I guess Bobby is, then looks back at me.

"Oh…"

"Now I need to get you guys to bed before your mom comes home-"

I'm not even done talking when I hear the front door open.

* * *

_Lol I'm so evil. :D Oh and you guys get cookies *gives cookies* because today's my birthday, so if you're reading this now, you are special (ed)! XD Sorry…I hang around my friend Abby too much. Whatever, I think there's only gonna be one more chapter! T_T Boo!!! R&R plz! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry, I got a new and AWESOME book from my art teacher before I switched schools (*sob*), and DUDE OMG I CANNOT PUT IT DOWN!!! If you like Darkest Powers, you'll LOVE this book. I do. I'll tell u more the bottom, I kinda want 2 get this done ^^_

_DISCLAIMER: I own no one, they all belong to Kelly. (Only 3 more months 'till The Reckoning! Meep!)_

_

* * *

_

My breath catches in my chest as I hear Mrs. Thomas call out quietly,

"Chloe? Chloe where are you?"

I turn to the kids; Heidi, looks around me and says, "Mommy?"

"SHH!" But it's too late; her mom heard her. I am so totally fired.

"Heidi? What are you d-?" she stops when she sees all her kids.

"Chloe, why are they still-?"

"Oh, I had a nightmare," said Heidi quickly. "I woke up Haden and Alex too…sorry." Heidi looks down, like she's actually sorry. Oh my - man, I wish I had her 'looking-innocent-so-I won't-get-in-trouble' acting skills…maybe I should try that on Mr. Grumpy Werewolf sometime…

Mrs. Thomas smiles warmly, then says, "Oh, well at least I'm glad you're alright now." She shooed them out of the room, saying, "Now off to bed! All of you! I'll be in your rooms in a minute!"

She turns to me and I can't help but feel like this is all my fault; maybe because it _is_. Letting Alex outside…going and unearthing the graveyard next door…making Derek even _more_ mad at me…probably mentally scaring those poor kids for life…But I'm surprised when she hands me a couple twenties.

"What?" I ask.

"It's your payment, of course. Anyone who can take care of those little trouble makers - even for a few hours - deserves this." She leans in closer to whisper. "And between you and me…some other babysitters say that some…_odd_ things happen…Haden eating a lamp…Heidi making furniture and pillows move…Alex causing the sink to freeze over…"

She shakes her head. "None of them are as good as you though. And personally, I think that they like you."

Mrs. Thomas winks at me, and walks down the hall, going into her kid's room. And I can only stand there, stunned. The kids…they are like _us_. As in, werewolves, Necromancers, Witches, Wizards, Fire-demons…It's only a matter of time before the Edison Group starts hunting them.

I'm snapped out of it by a chorus of four voices saying, "_Chloe!!!!_"

Mrs. Thomas comes back to me, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry dear; they said that they wanted to tell you goodbye. You don't mind, do you?"

I snap out of it, saying, "Yeah, sure I don't mind." Maybe I can somehow warn Mrs. Thomas…?

I walk into the kid's room; there's a bunk bed, and a couple toys lying on the floor. Heidi is on the top bunk, Alex is on the bottom, sitting with Haden in his lap.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi Chloe!" says Alex happily.

"Um…listen…"

"Oh we know. About it not being a dream. Weird things just happen to us," says Heidi, making me gape at her for a second.

"That's what I want to talk about; you…_all_ of you…are very special. And if you ever, ever, hear of someone named 'Dr. Davidoff', keep _away_ from him."

I don't think they are really gonna remember any of this, but it doesn't hurt to tell them anyway.

"Ok," says Heidi. "And what about that dog man?" she asks, cocking her head. I can't help but shudder.

"Keep away from him too. Is that the first time…how…how do you know about him?"

"Oh, we see him all the time," says Alex, as if we're talking about weather instead of a deadly werewolf who's probably hunting Derek and/or me down.

"Well don't mess with him. I know him, and he's…mean." I forget that I'm talking to little kids, so I gotta make them understand. They all nod.

"Ok, well I guess I should go and let your mom tuck you in now…"

"Bye Chloe!" they all say in unison, sad looks on their faces. Mrs. Thomas comes back in, and I thank her once again and let myself out of the little house.

Derek's waiting….in a car.

In a car.

Where the hell did he get a car…? I really don't want to know. I get in the passenger seat, and he drives slowly away.

"So? How'd it go?" he asked, clearly trying to make a conversation. I don't know how to say any of this…

"Um…I really don't think that's the last time we'll see those three kids."

He takes his eyes off the dark road to look at me with piercing green eyes.

"What? Why?"

I take a deep breath - thinking _'Hey - at least it's over! …for now…' _- and explain everything.

The End

* * *

_Ok, OMG the kids are like them! If you haven't guessed already, here are the kid's…'gifts' xD_

Heidi: Shaman

Alex: Half Ice-Demon

Haden: Werewolf

_Ok, that explains why Haden's chewing on all kinda of crap…he's teething! XD lol Poor Mrs. Thomas! All her kids are Supernaturals! 0.0 but where does that put her…?_

_I might write a sequel…it depends…OK! On the book that has recently attracted my attention! It's called "_A Great And Terrible Beauty_" and it's by Libby Bray. It takes place in the 1800s, and it's about this chick who is becoming a 'Proper Lady'. She's shipped off to boarding school…and oh ya, she has visions. Of evil things. My fav. Quote:_

Heart pounding hard against my ribs, I say again stronger,

"Run!"

The thing hesitates, pulls back. It sniffs the air, as if tracking a scent. The little girls turns her flat brown eyes to me. "Too late," she says, just as the creature turns it's unseeing eyes towards me. The decaying lips spread apart, reveling teeth like spikes. Dear God, that thing is grinning at me. It opens wide that horrible mouth and screeches - a sound that loosens my tongue at last.

"No!" In an instant, I'm back inside the carriage and leaning out the window, yelling at the couple.

_:D Whatever, I like it. But nothing can compete with Kelly. Nothing. Um…are my Author's note always this long…? Well, it's the end of the story, I'm allowed to do a long note ^^ _

_Well guys, it's been fun! Love you all, review please! _


End file.
